maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jenkins Sisters vs. The Ferguson Sisters
The fictional sisters Sydney and Maxine Jenkins and Taylor and Kylie Feguson are going head to head in this versus. We’re going to be judging them based on their relationship in their series, storylines, love life, etc. Let the battle begin! Round 1: The Sister Relationship *Sydney and Maxine Jenkins were the type of sisters with a complicated relationship. They were best friends and worst enemies which was the center of the series. Taylor and Kylie Ferguson were sisters and business partners. They ran a beauty salon in their series where they not only lived together but worked together. Sydney and Maxine were teenagers dealing with life and serious teen issues as Sydney tries to look after her kid sister. Taylor and Kylie were 30-ish women with hairdressing careers trying to outdo one another. Taylor was slightly jealous about her sister's salary because she was the lead colorist. Still Taylor and Kylie have each other back which is why they take the top spot. Winner: Taylor & Kylie Round 2: Shocking Storylines *Both The Fabulous Jenkins Girls and Tress It Up! have shocking storylines. While Tress It Up! was more of a dramedy, the Jenkins series was a teen soap. Sydney went all the way with the cute and adorable campus hunk, Jake Marino which resulted in a shock pregnancy and miscarriage. Maxine's shocking storyline centered around her battle with the booze. Her constant drinking caused her to push older sister, Sydney down the steps and puts her in a coma. The Ferguson sisters barely have any shocking storylines in their series. That only happens with two of their hair stylists involving controlling boyfriends and babies. So the point of shocking storylines goes to... Sydney and Maxine. Winner: Sydney and Maxine Round 3: Love Lives. *Sydney and Maxine had memorable love lives as teens. They were both in love with the campus hunk, Jake Marino, their next-door neighbor. Sydney and Jake always studied together, hung out together, and Jake was much of a BFF for Sydney than a BF. Maxine tries her hardest to woo the handsome sweetheart In Tress It Up, Taylor and Kylie tries to squeeze in love lives while being in love in their first boyfriend, hairdressing. Taylor dated a few good men, including a 19-year-old. Kylie also dated a few good men, including a 50-ish father and a wealthy 40-ish man. While Sydney and Maxine's main love interests were Jake Marino and Keith Cooper, it took Taylor an Kylie throughout the series to hook up with Billy Doyle and still Kylie has trouble finding Mr. Right. Winner: Sydney and Maxine Round 4: Sense of Fashion *Sydney and Maxine's sense of fashion, falls heavily to Maxine. She is a fan of Pretty Little Liars and would always dress like either Hanna Marin or Aria Montgomery. Sydney was more of a stylish tomboy that suited her style. Taylor and Kylie were like Sydney and Maxine, but they also had the same sense of style. They were both hairdressers who live in their lives stylishly. Taylor's style reflects sensible and stylish, while Kylie's style was more of Samantha Jones or Carrie Bradshaw. Kylie was a fan of Sex and the City. So the round goes to the Fergie girls. Winner: Taylor and Kylie Round 5: Sense of Humor *Sydney and Maxine's petty bickering always makes readers laugh. When they fought over their boredom at home because of a rainstorm, readers laugh when their arguing drove their parents crazy. In Tress It Up!, the stress of hairdressing and running a salon drove Taylor into insanity and left the salon. People at the salon were surprised, but readers laughed seeing that Taylor's craziness can be laughable. What's also funny, Taylor and Kylie bought the same outfit to wear for the Hollywood Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Awards. Although each sister duo's petty bickering made people laugh, it's Taylor and Kylie who top this round. Winner: Taylor and Kylie.